The Start Of Something New
by LittleCripsy
Summary: Rated K, may need to change for later chapters This is the story of Kurt Hummel, who choose to live and to stand up against all the bad things life planned for him.


Hi guys! I'm totally excitet right now, I haven't uploaded anything in like 2 years? Or even more. I wrote this late at night and wanted to publish it, so please, tell me when I made mistakes, my english is not very well (it's not my mothertongue). This is going to be a fanfic about Glee, especially for those who love Klaine ;) Please review, and tell me what you think wether you like it or not!

**Rated K+, until now, maybe need to change for later chapters.**

This fic is based on Glee, but I write the story as it comes to my mind. Sometimes I use original lines, sometimes I write them my way. The actions wont always follow the show, they might be in different places or wont be there at all.

Enjoy reading!

(I do not own Glee)

**Prologue**

Some people say "be brave, you chose those lifestyle" others tell you to "remove yourself from the planet". And a really small amount of people say that they love you. For who you are, the way you are. And those people were the ones who saved Kurts life. Over and over again. Kurt was an average boy at the first sight, but if you got to know him closer you would soon recognize that he was different. In a good way, or bad, depending on your sight of the world and it's standards. Kurt had an angelic face, a little snubnose and the brightest smile in the world. If you got to be one of the lucky ones who got to see it. He didn't smile often, he simply had no reason to. He was bullied in school for simply being himself. He had a great taste in clothes, never wore the same outfit twice a week (or even twice a month) and was pretty talented as a singer. Little did he know, that a new Glee Club at his school would save his life, but would bring trouble, too. He found a bunch of new friends, more than he ever had had and found his passion in life: Being a performer. He won competition with them, had parties with them and now and then a little fight about solos. (well, mostly with Rachel, who considered herself as the star of the group.) The guys stood up for him, as Kurt got bullied by a rather big Football player. But when he threatened Kurts life, everything crashed down on him, until he barely could stand the thought of going to school, facing his personal devil each single day anew, and being frightend until his knees wouldn't hold him any longer. That was when he met this boy, Blaine, who would turn his world upside down.

**Chapter 1:**

It was past 2 am in the morning when Kurt lay in his bed, awake. He could'nt sleep and rolled restless from one side to the other. Being shoved in lockers was one thing but now he said he would kill him. He threatend his life. How was he supposed to handle this situation properly? Go to school and act if everything was fine? He had done this for the past years, but he didn't know if he was strong enough to keep this going. Everything went down since the day he came out. People were judging him because he was gay, treating him like he was ...like...he didn't even know how to put it. As if he choosed to be gay! You can't chose with whom you fall in love, you fall in love with the person, not the gender, Kurt thought once more. Why do they have to be so mean? Sometimes he regret that he came out, but he was proud one the other hand. He was born this way, and no one could ever tell him to change, just because they wanted him to. It was his life, so he would make the decision what to do with it.

The alarm went off at 6 am, and Kurt sat up in his bed, shocked. Damn, this needed to stop. He breathed deeply a few times and waited until his heartbeat reached the normal he recoverd from the shock. He'd only slept like two hours. He reached to his phone, checking for news. Nothing. Not even from Mercedes. He sighed and went to the bathroom.

**Later in Glee Club:**

"So, we'll have a boy-girl-competition. Choose a song, perform it, may the better group win. It's simple like that", Mister Shue clapped his hands and tried to motivate his students. Glee Club lost some of it's old spirit, so he needed to do something to get it back. A boys against girls battle seemed to be the right way, as the boys and girls parted into two groups behind his back, chatting loudly. He knew his kids, so he didn't need to take a look, to know exactly what Kurt would do. Will sighed:"Kurt, boys team." Reluctantly Kurt went over to the other side of the room, and sat down with a look on his face which showed his dissatisfaction.

"So guys, listen, since we need to perform a girl song, I guess I know what we should do. ...-" Kurt began to talk, as all the boys sat in an empty classroom. But no one was really listening, Mike was tossing paper balls at Puck, and Finn stared into space, probably thinking about Rachel. Or Quinn. Or both. "...so boas need to be included.", Kurt finished his speech. Puck thought for a moment, wether to tell Kurt that this was ridiculous or not, but he didn't pay attention to the whole speech, so he probably should just say something different if Kurt want to discuss. "Why don't you go spying in Dalton? We totally got this challenge in the sack, so do something for the whole team and check out the Glee Club there. Beside, it's an all boy school.", Puck said with a wink at the last sentence. "I really don't think we need to spy on our competition.", Kurt answered and tried to ignore the hint about the all boys school. "Oh c'mon Kurt, or don't you have the balls to do it?", Puck looked at him and grinned.

_Ooohh, I'm gonna regret this, but fine, this is my time to show them I'm not a little cat frightend to jump into cold water. _

"Fine. I'm gonna do it." he stormed out the classroom, this needed to be done before he could change his mind.

Since Kurt googled about Dalton, he knew that the guys there wore a school uniform. Damn, that was a problem. That would make spying on them a lot harder. He put on a Blazer, a lame intent on copying the uniform. Kurt shrugged, at least he tried.

He was standing on an huge staicase when the school bell went off and he nearly jumped in shock. A lot of students came out of the classrooms, Kurt heard them chatter loudly and many of them rushed down the stairs. Wondering were everyone was going he tried to speak to a guy passing him with a golden pocketwatch in his hand. "Excuse me, hi, um, can I ask you a question? I'm..I'm new here ",the boy looked up at him, and Kurt catched a breath. Beautiful eyes were watching him and he had a hard time to focus on the answer he was given: "My name is Blaine." The boy offered Kurt a hand. "Kurt", he simply responded, a little flustered. "So, what exactly is going on?", he gained his self control back again, and tried to sound normal.

Blaine looked at him a little bit confused. "The Warblers...-" , he said something more, but Kurt only starred at his face. Gosh, he was gorgeous. "...come!" , Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled Kurt with him.

_Next episode: Kurt gets to know Blaine and few other Warblers. He might see a light in his normaly dark life, and he would do anything to make it stay._

_(Please review! Thanks for reading! I know it's short, but I want to know if anyone is interested in my writing, otherwise I wouldn't publish more.)_


End file.
